


The Sky Above

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [30]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: The waiting is always the hardest part.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Sky Above

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/17/20 prompt: Just remember, every time you look up at the moon, I, too, will be looking at a moon. Not the same moon, obviously, That’s impossible.

“I miss you, sunshine.”

“I know,” Rey replies, her heart aching from their extended separation due to a lengthy mission. “I miss you, too.”

“But I _really_ miss you.” The words are elongated, teasing but not. Rey senses his loneliness, the agony of waiting.

She knows all too well what it’s like to wait.

“When it gets to be too much, just look up at the sky, and know it’s the same one I’m looking at.”

Poe sighs. “I already am. The stars always remind me of you, but . . .”

“But what?”

“It’s not the same sky, obviously.” He huffs out a laugh. “You’re halfway across the galaxy, and I . . . I just wish I could be with you. I always want to be with you, looking at the same stars.”

She smiles, softly, as she watches her husband standing at their bedroom window, his back to her, face cast upward, before she says, “Well, you’re in luck.”

She sees the moment of realization before he spins around in surprise, his jaw dropping and eyes widening.

As he wraps her up in his arms, both of them together at last under the same sky, she closes her eyes knowing she’s finally home.


End file.
